Rescue zhe awezome PRUSSIA!
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: Prussia is under house arrest in Germany's house and he needs the other members of the BTT to save him! suckish summary... plz review btw! rated T for language...I NO OWN HETALIA!
1. Chapter 1

I NO OWN HETALIA! (if I did I would give Russia and Prussia more episodes..)

* * *

"Zomevone Pleaze rezcue zhe awezome me." Prussia mumbled under his breath. Prussia was under house arrest by Germany. Prussia wasn't allowed outside. Heck, he wasn't allowed anywhere else then the basement, if he was Germany kept an eye on him, but he still was not allowed outside. Prussia was kept in Germany's house every since, his land, well stopped being his land. Now Germany calls Prussia by his human name, Gilbert (but he mostly just said brother). Prussia has made a plan, to get out of the house. He decided to do the plan today. Usually Italy would call around 2-3 o' clock, calling for help. It was 2:38 pm so Italy would be calling soon...-phone rings-  
"DOITSU! DOITSUU! HELPP ME! ENGLAND IS FEEDING ME A TERRIBLE ESCUSE HE CALLS FOOD! IT IS SOO BLAND AND DISGUSTING!" Italy yelled for help through the phone, so loud Prussia could hear it from across the house.  
"You bloody git! My food is not disgusting or bland!" England scowled Italy. Then hung up the phone Germany came in the room Prussia was in. He placed the phone on the table outside of the room. He then picked up Gilbert and put him over his shoulder. This was part of Prussia's carefully thought out (and awezome) plan. He grabbed the phone on the way to the basement, luckily Germany didn't notice. Of course he had to use the phone; he can't just send letters asking for help, without Germany noticing. Gilbert would always fight back so Germany just threw him in the basement, and then locked the door.  
"I will be right back bruder. Please do not try anything stupid..." Germany said before he left.  
"Stupid West! Hmph! I can do vhat ever i vant!" Prussia complained, not that it really mattered. After getting over his anger he quickly dialed Spain's phone number.  
"Hola, Germany!" Spain greeted.  
"Spain! It iz me! Zhe Awezome Prussia!" Prussia yelled into the phone.  
"Oh! Hola amigo! Where have you been? France and I been looking for you! We were worried about you, mi amigo!" Spain said.  
"Ja, I miss you guyz too, I miss zhe Bad Touch Trio!"  
"Si. Me too. So where have you been?" Spain asked.  
"Vell, I am zorta locked in West's houze..." answered Prussia.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know! Nien! I don't want to be stuck in zhiz houze any longer! Pleaze zave me!" Prussia pleaded for help.  
"Si! Me and France will be there to help you!"  
"Danke! Pleaze hurry!" Prussia whined.  
"Ok! Adiós!"  
"Ja, Auf Wiedersehen!" They both said their good bye's and hung up.  
"Kesesesesese! I vill finally be free! I'm hungry...Ja! Good thing I kept snacks down here!" Gilbert said to himself, as he got a bag of chips off one of the shelves he had to keep his diaries on.  
"BRUDER!" Germany yelled, causing Prussia to jump. 'He found out!' Prussia started to panic.

* * *

HOORAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! If the translations are wrong plz tell me…. and i will continue if i get reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

I NO OWN HETALIA! KESESESESE LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS! **Bold is Prussia's thoughts **_ITALIC IS THE TEXTING..._

* * *

Prussia was beginning to panic, almost having a heart attack. He quickly hid the phone under the bed. "Ja, west?" he called out acting like he doesn't know what's going on. "DO YOU HAVE THE PHONE?" Germany yelled, while starting down the stairs. "Kesesesesesese…I don't know vhat you're talking avout…" Prussia replied nervously. Germany came into the basement, which caused Prussia to panic even more, trying not to show it. "Are you lying to me, bruder?" Germany said, towering over Prussia. "NOOOO….hehehe…" Prussia replied. "BRUDER! You know I don't want to hurt you." "KESESESESESE! AND YOU WON'T!" Prussia yelled while grabbing the phone, pushing Germany over, and running away. "KESESESESESESESE I AM ZO AWEZOME!" Prussia yelled. "FUCK! BRUDER! GET BACK HERE!" Germany yelled while chasing Prussia. '**SHIT! HE ONLY CURSES WHEN HE IS REALLY MAD**!' "KESESESESESESE YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! VHATS WRONG WEST? YOU USUALLY NEVER CURZE!" Prussia yelled, adding fuel to the fire. He was now running to the next room in supersonic speed, and then he grabbed the keys to the door. He ran a little more to tire Germany out; of course he wasn't getting tired, because he has been sitting in the basement for a couple of hours, which gave him some energy to run. He then inserted the key to the door, twisted it, opened the door, ran outside, and went to the farthest bus station. Luckily Germany couldn't find him, and he also had money in his pockets. He waited for the bus, when it arrived he went into it as fast as he could. Germany was just around the corner, so Prussia told the bus driver to go, and he did with no complaints or questions (because Prussia gave him extra money). Prussia stayed on the bus for a couple minutes waiting for a town he knows. He finally got off, to call Spain, and France to tell them where he was. "Germany?" France answered. "Nien. It is your awesome friend!" Prussia yelled into the phone "OH! Hello Prussia! Spain told me the plan." "Good. Vut I am not zhere anymore." "Oh. Then where are you? Can we still go on with the plan?" "Ja we can. I am in –insert German city-. Can you guyz pick me up here?" Prussia asked. "Oui! We will be there! Stay in that area, ok?" France replied.

"Ja ok, please come quick I don't vant him to vind me!" Then they said goodbye and hung up. He then looked for a hotel in the area. He had saved his money, so he had about 50,000 dollars in his wallet. He always kept his wallet in his pocket just in case he did escape like this. He entered a nice hotel, and checked in. After he booked his room he went out to buy cloths and stuff he needed.

-Time Skip!-  
After he bought everything he needed, he texted France and Spain the hotel he was in.  
'_Prussia! France told me you escaped! We will still get you right_?' Spain texted back.  
'_Yeah, please hurry I want to get the BTT back together_!' He text back.  
'_Siiiiii! Me too! Oh g2g I need to pick some tomatoes for Romano! Adiós, amigo!_' Spain text  
'**Geez why does he need to type in Spanish**?' Prussia thought. He went back to the hotel, and rested in his room. '**What if West does find me? I will text the guys that if I am not in the hotel or if I do not answer, then West got me.**' He thought, while be texted his note to his friends. He then took a nap for a couple of hours...

* * *

Another Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

I NO OWN HETALIA! 

* * *

-YAAAAAWWNN- Prussia woke up with a really long and loud yawn. He tried to get up but he couldn't, he opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness. '**What the fuck is going on?' **He thought to himself. He heard footsteps coming towards him. "WHOS THERE?" He yelled, struggling to escape. He then felt hands take the blindfold off of him. He closed his eyes, not use to the light yet. He opened them again, he saw his brother standing in front of him. "WESTZ! LET ME GO!" He yelled out, still struggling. "Vhere am I? How did you vind me?" Prussia kept asking questions.  
"You're in the basement. I found you by the phone. It has an app that allows me to find it." Germany answered both questions.  
"Can you untie m-"  
"Nien"  
"Vhyyyyyyyy" Prussia complained.  
"If I do then you will try to escape again."  
"Noooo...LET ME GOOO!" Prussia yelled, STILL struggling.  
"Stay there." Germany told him, while starting up the stairs.  
"It iz not like I can go anyvhere anyvay!" Prussia yelled to Germany.  
'Guuuyzz please hurry and get here!' Prussia thought to himself. Germany came back down, with a plate of wurst in one hand, and a huge mug of beer in his other.  
"Who's that for?" Prussia ask, really wanting the food and beer.  
"You." Germany replies bluntly.  
"Jaaa! Thanks West (well for the food and beer)!"  
"Ja. Your Welcome." He put the meal on the table, then went back over to Prussia. Germany untied Prussia, then ran back up the stairs and locked the door.  
"Pffff! I wasn't going to try to escape!" Prussia yelled out, while stalking over to the meal. He ate the wurst, then chugged the beer down. He got a really bad headache and got badly drunk.  
"AHHHHHHH MY HEAAD HURTZZZ!" Prussia yelled. Germany heard him, and ran down to the basement. This was part of Germany's plan...He made Prussia drunk, so he can make him go to bed. Then he will tell Prussia to take a certain drug, to make him better. But the drug really causes memory loose. He will make Prussia forget about his whole running away thing, so he doesn't try it again. After Germany gave Prussia the drug, Prussia went straight to sleep. Germany had a smirk on his face, then left, he locked the door not taking chances.

* * *

Cliffhanger…..


	4. Chapter 4

I NO OWN HETALIA! PLZ REVIEW! _Prussia's thoughts_

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Prussia woke up, because of a dream. "Ugghhh my head hurtzz! What have I been doing again?" Prussia lost his memory of the whole running away thing. -yaaawn- after a really long yawn he passed out.  
"Bruder...Bruder...Wake up Gilbert!" Germany tried to wake Prussia up. Prussia jumped out of bed, and fell on Germany.  
"Please get off me, Glibert."  
"Kesesesesese zorry West!" Prussia said while getting off of Germany. "Hey West."  
"Yes, Bruder?"  
"What have I been doing the pazt dayz? I don't vremember." Prussia asked.  
'!...What should I say?...' Germany was trying to think what to say.  
"You were...passed out for a couple of days..." Germany finaly answered.  
"Vreally? Vhy vas i pazzed out?"  
"!...You drank a lot of beer, and you got really drunk...and sort of passed out." Germany said.  
"Oh...why did I have beer? I am always down here." Prussia kept asking questions.  
"Because...I...Just wanted to spend more time with you...so we...Um...had a couple of drinks and...yeah..." Germany didn't know what else to say.  
"Oh, okay then." Prussia said before he went back to the bed and fell asleep.  
'He actually fell for it...' Germany thought while going up stairs...he forgot to lock the door.  
-Prussia's Dream!-  
"Where am I?" Prussia asked  
"Prussia? We are still going with the plan right?" France said through the phone.  
"France? What plan?" Prussia was very confused  
"The plan with breaking you out of your brother's house." France said. Prussia looked around, he was in -insert German city you used for chapter 2-.  
"What? Oh. I do want to get out..." he said as if he was still in the house.  
"Okay...You don't seem well. But we will continue with the plan right?"  
"Hmm. Yeah I want to." Prussia said, before he hung up. He then walked around the city a bit, thinking about what France said. _'We made a plan? When_?' He thought. He then saw Germany heading right towards him. _'What is wrong with West_?' Prussia thought to himself. '_I have a feeling i should run..._' and so he did. Prussia ran, and ran, and ran. He stopped in front of a building. '_This place looks familiar..._'  
It was the hotel he stayed at when he escaped. Right when he turned around he saw Germany coming. He tried to run but it felt like his shoes were glued to the ground. Germany came closer, and closer, right when Germany was about to grab him, he woke up.  
-To Reality!-  
'..._France, Plan, Hotel, Germany...I REMEMBER_!' Prussia finally got his memories of escaping again... '_I want to escape...!'_ Prussia made another plan for him to escape...

* * *

Cliffhanger! Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

I NO OWN HETALIA! PLZ REVIEW! _Prussia's thoughts_

* * *

Prussia got up slowly, so Germany couldn't hear him. He made his way to the stairs. '_May as well try…' _He thought to himself. His plan was pretty simple if he couldn't get out of the house, he would get the phone, and call France and Spain to hurry the hell up and rescue him. He made it to the top of the stairs. He then slowly and quietly turned the knob. '_It opened! Such luck for the awesome me!_' He then quietly got the phone, got the keys (to the car and house) and left the house. He also brought cloths and money. '_Now to get to the car and drive my way to freedom!'_ He thought to himself. He got into the car and started it. That was when Germany woke up. Prussia then drove away as fast as he could. Leaving Germany running after him. He drove even faster; he then went from city to city. He stopped to delete the tracking app on the phone. He then drove, yes drove to Spain.

-AT SPAIN~-

"Prussia? How did you escape!" Spain asked

"Vell, no thanks to you two, I escaped, becauze I am zhe awezome me!"

"We should go to France and celebrate!"

"Yeah…vut after vwe get him, let'z go to…..another country.."

"Why? What is wrong mi amigo?" Spain asked

"Nothin, juzt Germany would probably know I am zhere….here too.."

"SI! You are right! Okay after we get France we will go to another country and celebrate!"

"JA!"

So after that they got France, went to America, and had a celebration.

* * *

THE END! PLZ REVIEW! BTW I MIGHT DO A SEQUAL! I MIGHT! ONLY IF I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS! (FROM DIFFERENT PPL..) GOOD BYE! I WORK ON ANOTHER STORY!


End file.
